halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaz ‘Solok
|birth = September 15 2490|death = June 16th 2565 (Age 69)|rank = * * |species = |gender = Male|height = 8ft 4in|weapons = *Plasma Repeater *Energy Sword *Fuel Rode Cannon|skin color = Dark Grey|eyes = Amber|era = * *Post War Era|notable = *Battle of San Andreas *Battle over Fulken *Battle over Clifton *Battle of Shield 0715 *Battle over Cuenzi|affiliation = * (Formerly) *Fleet of Regretful Redemption (Formerly) * }}Zaz 'Solok was a in the and later became a member of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption. He later joined Uhze Nostrum in a rebellion against Fin Krudom and soon became a leader in the rebellion. He later became the leader of the Fleet of Glorious Redemption and died in the Battle over Cuenzi. Early Years Zaz was born in the State of 'Solok on and trained at a very young age to become a warrior. He soon became one of the best duelist and weapon specialist within his class. He later joined the Covenant Empire's military and was assigned to be apart of the Fleet of Gracious Flight. Human-Covenant War Battle of Himitia Arriving to the planet in late March, 'Solok was apart of a squadron sent to the city of West Barron to savage out humans and capture a still active UNSC base. When the squad landed, they ransacked the city and found some remaining marines and civilians. While the squad leader did not kill the civilians, Krudomee, a teammate of 'Solok, did not see the honor his commander had. Using a magnum, he shot the civilians in their heads and dubbed it a suicide by the humans. 'Solok was then tasked with locating additional forces with two others while the rest of the team find a human base to raid. 'Solok and the other two searched the city and were able to find a small crew of humans attempting to escape from the area with the help of UNSC forces. 'Solok and his squad killed the UNSC but spared the civilians letting them free only to see a team of jackals wipe them out. Afterwards, 'Solok and his team were ordered back by Krudomee himself the the fleet left the system for future deployments. Battle of Earth As the Battle of Earth began, The Fleet of Gracious Flight arrived with Truth's personal fleet to attack the planet. Krudomee led his ship, The United Covenant, to the city of London to attack the major UNSC stations there. While on the ground, Krudomee and his other Sangheili soldiers attacked UNSC convoys and small roadblocks. When Truth decided to change the guards from the elites to the brutes Krudomee felt no defeat nor angry and agreed to the terms. He worked alongside a brute named Mortuus and both held high respects for each other along with their troops. However, during the end of the battle, Mortuus was given more command than Krudomee and his power hungry mind sent took over. He took his brothers and rose above and began an inside rebellion against Mortuus. When Krudomee arrived at the bridge of the United Covenant and attacked Mortuus. After their duel, Mortuus was killed and Krudomee took control of the United Covenant and the rest of the Fleet of Gracious Flight, which held around ten ships. Krudomee then began to glass some of the planet, but soon realized that more Sangheili joined the UNSC and thus left back for Sanghelios. Post War Era After the war officially came to an end in March of 2553, 'Solok was outraged at the fact of the lost for his species. Later in 2554, he joined, in secret, a new fleet which would be used to destroy what he could not. Once the fleet massed a large enough force, he and his new fleet moved out and attacked the colony world of Vixel to begin their campaign. Battle of San Andreas Once the Fleet of Regretful Redemption arrived at the human colony, Krudom wasted no time in running nighttime assaults and early invasions. After half of the city of San Andreas were captured, Krudom set up a stable base and other outpost around their conquered territory. Krudom and his second-in-command, Governor Ooskoo stayed inside the San Andreas Botanical Gardens and used it as a command center. However, on June 28th 2558, both Krudom and Ooskoo learned of and Field Marshal who would not kill civilians as ordered by Krudom himself and thus was arrested. Due to this arrest, an inside rebellion began and Krudom learned that the Field Marshal was his old friend Uhze Nostrum. After a series of raids against Krudom's forces, aid came to the separatist in the form of UNSC soldiers. Nostrum called out to the UNSC for aid which they responded with the aid he had required. However, Krudom soon launched an attack on the station and forced all to evacuate. The UNSC were able to get 'Solok's troops out while he and another squad defended the main gate. Afterwards, 'Solok met with Nostrum and a spartan but were blocked due to heavy rubble. 'Solok and his troops escaped the base and located a new position of Fox Hole. Operation: Doublefront 'Solo along with a team of separatist, a spartan and Nostrum attack the main Covenant stronghold within the Industrial District of the city. While Nostrum led the main attack, 'Solok took the spartan past the stronghold to met with other members of the human's squad and later rejoined the Field Marshal. He later saved Nostrum and the Spartan from a team of loyalist after the destruction of half the city to a Covenant nuke. Conclusion After a plan is formed to kill Krudom and his troops, Nostrum orders 'Solok and the remaining separatist off world with agreement from the UNSC. 'Solok then reluctantly agreed and fled the city with his men. Once Krudom was killed, 'Solok returned for a ceremony to honor the dead. He then joined the Swords of Sanghelios and was promoted to Fleet Master and given the Fleet of Glorious Redemption. Battle over Fulken LT Colonel Kyle-A245 was then resigned with Logan-G026 and 4 Spartan IV’s to become the next generation of Shield Team. After training together, the team began their first mission, to hunt the remnants of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Joining up with ‘Solok and his Swords of Sanghelios soldiers and made their way to Fulken, a sangheili colony to attack the Sub-Fleet of Seeker of the Demise and its commander, Ship Master Thel ‘Vadum. Attacking the Sub-Fleet Arriving at Fulken, the UNSC Rio and the carrier Helper of Truth were engaged by Thel’s forces forcing ‘Solok and Shield into action. Using a phantom drop ship, the spartans and sangheili boarded the flagship, Hunter of Mercy and began to clear out the hanger. Unknown to all, ‘Vadum’s forces planned on this act and Thel made his way to the hanger. Once at the hanger, ‘Vadum began to dual ‘Solok while Shield and his Swords contained their objective. After clearing the hanger, Zaz was pinned down and right arm severed. Acting in hopes to save a hero from San Andreas, Kyle picked up a dropped Energy Sword and stabbed the Ship Master in his spin, killing him. Giving the all clear sign, and leaving the carrier, the Rio ''and ''Helper of Truth destroyed the remnants of the sub-fleet. Battle over Clifton Clifton Goes Dark On December 13th, 2561 the human colony of Clifton stop transmitting an all clear signal, and in response, the UNSC sent a cruiser to investigate. The cruiser’s last transmission was that of a Sangheili warrior wearing the emblem of Krudom. Thus the UNSC Rio and the Fleet of Glorious Redemption, now lead by Fleet Master ‘Solok to destroy the fleet. The fleet was lead by the infamous Ship Master Kaliv Rahgath of the Sub-Fleet of Gracious Allies. The minute of arrival to Clifton, the fleet and Rio was attacked by Rahgath’s forces and the battle quickly insured. The Fall Deployed using Booster Frames from the Rio, Shield Team made their way through the Sub-fleet and easily found the flagship, Shadow of Death. Logan-G026, Spartan Mack, and Spartan Vono contained using the frames to distract the Covenant along with cover from the Glorious Redemption and its flagship, Helper of Truth; while Kyle-A245, Spartan Cross, and Spartan Miles went inside to take out Kaliv and tend to possible captives. Deploying multiple seraphs to combat the booster frames, Rahgath fortified the bridge and began his trap, by moving the fleet to surround the booster frames and trapping them inside. Flying over the circle, Rahgath activated the ship’s glassing port, hitting and killing Logan and Mack. Making their way to the prison, Shield-1 entered only to see a hologram Rahgath and several honor guards. Shooting the guards, Shield was in a panic as they were soon overwhelmed, Shield was captured and imprisoned. Rahgath then demanding a ransom for the spartans or their deaths, not agreeing to the price, Spartan Vono went out on a solo op, sneaked on the cruiser and freed Shield. Freeing Clifton Charging though the ship and killing almost everyone on board, Shield Team assault attacked the bridge, beating on fortified door repentantly. At that moment, Fleet Master ‘Solok sent a team including himself to capture one of the destroyers of Rahgath’s fleet. Breaking into the bridge, Spartan Cross shot Kaliv in the leg and the rest of Shield killed the bridge crew. Interrogating the Ship Master on the location of the other sub commanders for Krudom, but not getting what they wanted, Kyle killed him for revenge for his former team. Battle of Shield 0715 On January 2nd 2563, a ship from a Glorious Redemption found a ship from the sub-fleet of The Great Harvest''around a forerunner planet. Sending the transmission to ‘Solok, who then sent it to the UNSC who sent Shield to stop the fleet and investigate the planet. Shield Team, using a Lich from the Swords of Sanghelios, found the shield world with the ''Glorious Redemption and went inside with no UNSC forces. First Engagements Only doing slight damage to the Helper, the Song of the Fire instead glassed the camp beneath the ship, killing hundreds and quickly escaping by slip-space inside the planet. Devastated by the loss of his brothers, ‘Solok left on a Lich to hunt down the Captain while Shield, not knowing what had happen to the camp, came back from patrol. Shield Team, now too consumed by anger, found a phantom and headed to the transmission center. Retake of the West ‘Solok and his forces moving to the east, Shield Team now attacks the transmission center and to get intel on the Covenant. After taking over the center in a brutal firefight, Shield Team learned of Promethean forces moving towards the center as well. Setting up defenses, Shield Team spent almost two days defending the center. Reuniting with ‘Solok, the two groups then learned the true location of ‘Nar. Moving towards the Corvette, the spartans were shot down Captain Wamik. Telling ‘Solok to move on, Kyle and Shield began to engage Wamik and his ship. Boarding the Song of the Fire, Shield was instantly attacked by Wamik himself who killed Cross with a needle rifle. Stabbing Wamik in the back with her knife, Spartan Vono and Miles attempted to get Cross out and alive, but died in their arms. The Song of the Fire crashed and lost connection with ‘Solok and ‘Nar alike. Alone in the Dark The night of January 6th, Shield Team laid Cross to rest and were alone in the dark of night. The team went dark to avoid capture and on the morning of the seventh, The Great Demise, Serpent’s Pass and the Lifebringer ''(The last three ships under ‘Nar’s command) fly over them and fearing the worse, ran in the opposite direction and saw the ''Helper of Truth shoot down and partial destroyed. Luckily a large number of crew survived including ‘Solok and thus they called for UNSC reinforcements. With three days, the Rio and Speaker of Peace arrived to save them and thus concluded the battle. Battle over Cuenzi Continuing to track Admiral (now self proclaimed Fleet Master) Uhze ‘Nar, Shield Team and the UNSC Rio ''had discovered the sangheili above an elite colony named Cuenzi with Admiral Fal ‘Taralum(ee) and his fleet of ''Schism’s Death. Gaining the aid of the Fleet of Glorious Redemption,'' Shield Team quickly struck at the newly formed ''Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Deploying in Sabers, Shield Team along with the Swords of Sanghelios engaged several ships of Schism’s Death including its flagship, The Great Emperor. Unknown to everyone including ‘Nar, ‘Taralum(ee) charged the Ally of Peace with ‘Solok still onboard. Unable to move fast enough, ‘Solok ordered an abandoned ship and when everyone was off, ‘Solok rammed The Great Emperor, killing both the Admiral, and one of the few survivors Kyle knew from San Andreas. Psych-Interviews Personality Zaz 'Solok was described as a caring, stern and wise individual who held a large distinction of honor and valor with him. He views his allies in a strong positive light and appears to be very close to those under or above his command. He is also one to believe strongly in team work and values all in his teams at all times for their different specialities and ideals. He also carries with him a large deal of honor, valuing above all other status and prejudice believing it to be his entire reason for existence. Due to his high honor, he regularly refuses to kill unarmed civilians, follows orders to the latter, values one and all, and trust those allied with him. Despite trusting those allied with him, earning his trust is another quarrel as 'Solok seems lacking to trust recent human soldiers that come to his aid, despite being under the command of Kyle-A245. Physical Appearance 'Solok is a tall, dark gray skinned Sangheili with pure orange eyes with black pupils. Unlike his allies, he does not posses scars or tattoos to symbolize battle. However, he still wears armor, mostly a variation on Kaidon armor which is a color mixture of gold and orange which are the colors of Uhze Nostrum, mainly white colored armor. Like other sword bearing Sangheili, Zaz possessed great acrobatics and upper body strength easily able to duel enemies and stand his ground. Relationships Uhze Nostrum 'Solok came to serve under Nostrum during their rebellion against Krudom and his forces. The two worked well together and became trusted allies to one another. However, Nostrum would order 'Solok off world during the final hours of the battle for his safety. After Uhze's death, 'Solok was devastated but continued his leader's legacy by joining the Swords of Sanghelios and destroying the remaining members of Krudom's fleet. Fin Krudom Zaz 'Solok used to be apart of Krudom's fleet and team during the Human-Covenant War. 'Solok also joined Krudom in his quest for vengeance against the humans but ultimately stopped and switched sides back to the Swords upon learning of what he had done to innocent civilians and a Field Marshal of honor. Kyle-A245 Kyle and Zaz have been allies since the Battle of San Andreas and as such, they appear to trust one another greatly. Quotes Confirmed Kills Elites: 3,211 Humans: 5,749 Total: 8,960 KillsCategory:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Sangheili